Missing Each Other
by Katz Potter
Summary: ***CHAPTER 3 UP!*** PG-13 for cursing. Contains entries from the diaries of Harry and Hermione. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This was previously posted at Fanfiction.Net, but I have edited it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot. Surprise! I actually own a plot! Everything else belongs to the wondrous J.K. Rowling. Yes, even Puddlemere United. Read Quidditch Through the Ages, by Kenniworthy Whisp.  
  
A/N: This story is entries in diaries, Harry and Hermione's, to be specific. I think I read too many Dear America's. Oh well. On with the story. I don't know how far I'll go.. it depends. But the first part is five entries each in Harry and Hermione's diaries. After that it'll depend on my readers if I continue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Missing Each Other ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, entry 1 August 10 My room; Harry, Ron's, and my four bedroom flat; London, England  
  
Harry is leaving tomorrow. I shall miss him a great deal. He has been accepted onto the Puddlemere United reserve team, and I am happy for him.  
  
We threw him a good-bye party tonight at the Leaky Cauldron, and he seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.  
  
Right before he opened his presents, he took me aside and gave me a navy blue book with nothing on the cover. I opened it to find on the inside of the front cover, stamped in gold: This Diary Belongs To: ___________.  
  
I must have looked surprised because he said, "This is for you to record your thoughts in; a sort of friend in which to confide while I am gone. Keep it in a safe place, away from water and other things harmful to books. It isn't like Tom Riddle's." I looked up at him, and found that his eyes were laughing.  
  
I smiled and said, "Thank you, Harry," and gave him a big hug. Then I put the diary in my purse, so that I could watch him open his presents.  
  
Fred and George gave him a bag full of joke items from their shop (I'm not surprised), which included Canary Creams, Ton Tongue Toffee, fake wands, and so on. Ginny gave him a picture of him, her, Ron, and I standing in front of the Weasley home. I didn't know she still had that picture. Ron gave him a book (that I was surprised at) about Puddlemere United. And I gave him a diary with an emerald cover. It was the same type as the one he gave me; in fact, I think we went to the same store. Although.. I gave him two quills and three bottles of ink as well.  
  
Later, as Ron, Ginny, and I were cleaning up, someone came up behind me and wrapped me in a tight hug, though at first I thought someone was trying to attack me.  
  
I instinctively reached for my wand, but then Harry's voice came from behind me, saying, "Thank you for the diary, Hermione. I'm sure I'll enjoy it, as long as it isn't like Tom Riddle's. Is it?" I relaxed, grinning at my reflexes, and I turned to look at him. His eyes were teasing, and he had the diary in one hand.  
  
"No Harry, it's not like Tom's. You know it's against the law to enchant Muggle things," I said, smiling at him.  
  
I must end it here for tonight, as I am tired.  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, entry 1 August 10 My room; Hermione, Ron's, and my flat; London, England  
  
Odd how Hermione and I think alike. We gave each other diaries tonight. Then, later, as she, Ron, and Ginny were cleaning up, I came up behind her and hugged her. She reached for her wand, suspecting, no doubt, that I was an attacker. Then I thanked her for the diary. She is so sweet. I think I'm going to need that diary. I've confided in her many times, especially in our fifth year. I cried a bit, too. Cedric's death really punched a hole in me. She really comforted me. Of course, she never let Ron know. And if she did, I'd forgive her, for Ron hasn't ridiculed me. But I don't think she did. I trust her. Good night.  
  
-Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, entry 2 August 11 Living room, our flat  
  
Hermione's cooking breakfast. It smells heavenly. French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, mmmm. Oh, Herm's calling. Later.  
  
-Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, entry 2 August 11 Living room, our flat  
  
Well, he's gone. He left after lunch. And while lunch was cooking, something amazing happened. I had just slid the pizza in the oven and closed it when he came into the kitchen. Ron was in his bedroom, sulking over Amanda, who had moved in with us. Harry pulled me out of sight of the living room, then covered my mouth with his own. HE KISSED ME!!!!! Oh, it was heavenly, so sweet, soft, and mesmerizing. I kissed him back, but I'm not sure why.  
  
Then, when we parted, he whispered, "Thank you. Please don't tell Ron or Amanda." Then he left the room. I was extremely surprised. Thank you? I didn't get it.  
  
Lunch was a silent affair, except when I told Ron he had pizza sauce on his chin. Harry and Amanda laughed at that. Then we all went back to being silent.  
  
We live in a wizarding apartment complex, so it was all right to ride the Knight Bus. Ron carried his trunk out, and Amanda helped. Harry stayed inside for a minute to talk to me, alone.  
  
The entire conversation went like this:  
  
Him: Good-bye, Hermione.  
  
Me: Good-bye.  
  
Him: Thank you for that kiss. It will be in my memory forever. It will make me remember you throughout the years that I am away.  
  
Me: Thank you. It will be in my memory as well. But, won't the diary make you remember me?  
  
Him: I don't know. But-can I kiss you again? Just for good measure?  
  
Me: Okay.  
  
Then we kissed again. Oh, I felt like I was in heaven. It was so tender, and sweet. I loved every second of it.  
  
When we parted, he said, "Good bye." Then he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good bye. Keep safe," I said, and then he left. I watched him leave out the window.  
  
Ron is coming, so I'll put this last thought down, then start dinner.  
  
I think I may have more than friendly feelings for him.  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, entry 3 August 11 Knight Bus  
  
I can't believe what I did and why I did it. I kissed Hermione! Oh, I can't believe it. Why in Dumbledore's name did I do it??? I think I know.  
  
-Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, entry 3 August 13 Room 12 in the Leaky Cauldron  
  
I needed to get away from Ron. And Amanda, so I came here. Here I can think, and find out about Quidditch. Earlier I mingled with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Colin Creevey. They told me Puddlemere United had begun practices yesterday, and Harry was proving himself to be a very able Seeker. Of course, I know that. He always was a very able Seeker. I wonder how Lily and James Potter feel now that their son is playing professional Quidditch. Probably happy. Very happy.. Oh dear. I seem to keep thinking about that kiss he gave me. I can almost still feel his lips against mine. The last two nights I have had dreams about him. They're good dreams, of course.  
  
God, I miss him. And I pray he's all right.  
  
Ron and I had another big fight. The dialogue:  
  
Ron: Hermione, why have you been moping about Harry for the past day and a half?  
  
Me: *yawn* Shut up.  
  
R: No. I want to know what's wrong with you. You're acting like a lovesick fool whose lover has gone off somewhere! *A sudden look of dawning understanding* Wait a sec. Hermione, do you love Harry?  
  
M: Mind your own business!  
  
R: No! He's my friend too, I want to know if you two are secretly dating or something!  
  
M: *almost in tears* SHUT UP! JUST DAMN, F*CKING SHUT UP!  
  
R: *a very shocked look* Okay. Fine. You win this time, Hermione Anne Granger. BUT YOU WON'T WIN EVERY TIME!  
  
M: WHATEVER! I'm spending tonight at the LEAKY CAULDRON!  
  
R: FINE!  
  
I can't believe I cursed.. But I was mad, and believe me, if you're Ron, and I'm mad, you'd give in easily too. At least. when I cuss you should. Otherwise you'd be advised to get out of hitting range.  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, entry 4 August 13 Puddlemere  
  
I got a letter from Hermione today. She and Ron had a big fight. 'Big' meaning she cussed and yelled at the top of her lungs. I'll copy the letter in here:  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
Okay, first things first. I can't get that kiss off my mind. For the past two nights I've had dreams about you. God, I can't get you off my mind. This morning I was thinking about you and the you-know-what, and Ron caught me. He and I had this really big fight, so big I cussed. He was mad too, but I was madder. I'm sure that, if he found out, he'd tease till the end of time. How are you? I miss you already, for some crazy reason. I heard from Neville, Dean, and Seamus you're turning out to be a very able Seeker. Can't wait for your first game! You know, I have this feeling that you're going to be THE Seeker soon. You're a really good one, and you deserve to be THE Seeker.  
  
Lots of Love and thinking of you and the you-know-what, Hermione  
  
I miss her, too. Something about the eyes. Yet I have this feeling she's keeping something from me..  
  
-Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione, entry 4 August 14 The apartment  
  
I'm VERY PO'ed at Ron. He is being a big idiot. Won't say any more, very tired.  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, entry 5 August 15 Puddlemere  
  
I sent Hermione a reply. I still think she's hiding something from me. Our first big game is tomorrow. I gave her three tickets for it. It'll be in London, at least, in a place near London. I miss her SO MUCH. It's like- like-Oh, I don't know. It's like I can't stand to be away from her. It's very weird.  
  
I got in trouble today. I was thinking about Hermione, and I didn't see the Bludger coming, and it knocked into my leg and fractured it. At that moment I wished my heart out that Hermione were here to make it feel better. But all I got for all that wishing was the nurse and scolds from the captain, who just happens to be Oliver Wood. Oh well. I'll see her tomorrow. Must get sleep, goodnight.  
  
-Harry  
  
P.S: I've put a locking charm on this diary. No one but me can get into it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, entry 5 August 15 The Apartment  
  
Got a letter from Harry today. Along with three tickets to their game in London tomorrow.  
  
Here's the letter:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
How are you? Got in trouble today. I also got a fractured leg, but that's fixed. Was thinking of you and not looking and got hit by a Bludger. While my leg was still broken, I wished my heart out that you were there to make it all better like usual, but all I got was Wood and the nurse.  
  
The nurse is really young, and pretty, too. But not as pretty as you. You're beautiful. Nobody could hold a candle to you. And that I mean. Oh, listen to me, pouring my heart out to you. I might as well get to the point.  
  
I think might have more than friendly feelings toward you, Hermione. I really do. I don't know why I kissed you; it was just an-impulse. Hermione, I have this feeling you're hiding something from me. I don't know why. If you are, why don't you tell me? We've always shared secrets before. Unless they're about each other. I'll close for now, as you're blushing.  
  
With lots of friendly love (for now) and thinking of you and the 'you-know- what', Harry  
  
P.S. I really am thinking of you as I write this. And the you-know-what.  
  
I'm positive now. I love him. I've put a locking charm on this diary, so now NO ONE except me can get in it. But-I wonder-how did he know I was blushing?  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 My, what an original title!

Okay. Well, here I go with another five entries each in Harry and Hermi's diaries. A recap of the last chapter:  
  
~Harry: leaves to play Quidditch, he kisses Hermione twice, he thinks he's in love with her, he gets a fractured leg because he wasn't looking and, instead, was thinking of Hermione. He pours his heart out to Hermione in a letter, and receives one from her. He also gets a diary (well, duh).  
  
~Hermione: Throws a good bye party for Harry, receives a diary (surprise, surprise!), gets kissed twice by Harry and kisses him back, has a weird conversation before Harry leaves (For some reason, it sounds like that part in Oops.I Did It Again. You know, '"Well baby, I went down and got it for you." "Aw, you shouldn't have."' That part.), thinks she's in love with Harry, goes to the Leaky Cauldron, chats with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, has a big fight with Ron (big meaning yelling at the top of her lungs and cussing), sends Harry a letter, gets one from him, and, last but not least, the grand finale, she is convinced that she loves Harry James Potter.  
  
Okay, done with the recap, now on to the disclaimer, and then the story.  
  
DC: I own the plot, nothing else, except for Amanda. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Missing Each Other, Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, entry 6 August 16 The Leaky Cauldron  
  
Well, we won. 290 to 60. We're celebrating our victory at this very moment. I'm a lucky guy. The usual Seeker got his ribs broken by a Bludger, so I was called in. I caught the Snitch in two minutes. As I was being slapped on the back and congratulated, someone came up behind me and wrapped me in a tight hug. When I was released, I spun around to see Hermione walking away, her mouth twitching. I called after her, but she didn't turn. I tried to go after her, but at that very moment I was lifted onto people's shoulders and carried out of the stadium. Uh oh. Wood's coming.  
  
Later  
  
I'm not in trouble. Wood just wanted to know what I was doing, curled up in this corner. I told him I was writing. 'Oh,' was all he said. Then he left. I suppose I'll have a bit of mead, then go over to Hermione's. We need to talk.  
  
-Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, entry 6 August 16 The Apartment  
  
I've never been so happy in my life. HARRY CAUGHT THE SNITCH IN TWO MINUTES! That's a record for him! Oh, I'm so happy, I'm going to turn on my Muggle radio and dance to. Britney Spears' 'Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know'! I'll be back in a moment!  
  
Later  
  
I'm back for the moment. I'm incredibly happy and joyous. Oh dear, someone's at the door.. It's Harry. What is he doing here? Oh, I have so many questions to ask.. I suppose I'll go see what he wants, then come back and finish this entry.  
  
Later  
  
I don't believe it! He kissed me-again! As soon as I came out of my room, he saw me, grinned, and crushed me in his embrace. I nearly suffocated. He's so tall, and I'm so short, only 5' 2".  
  
Then he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Let's go into your room and talk." I nodded, holding back happy tears. "Did you have a good time at the game?" he asked once in my room.  
  
"Yes. I was amazed when you caught the Snitch, and that Wronski Feint. You were amazing," I replied.  
  
"Hermione. why did you hug me and then walk away?" he asked then.  
  
I bit my lip, and then said, "You were too busy being congratulated to come and talk, and I figured you'd come over later. I suppose I figured right."  
  
I gave him a small smile, and then he did something that took me completely by surprise. He leaned down and kissed me! He put his arms around my waist and pulled me over to the bed, still kissing me. Putting my arms around his neck, I kissed back, with as much vigor as he was.  
  
We stood there for a moment, kissing, until we had to stop, someone was knocking on the door.  
  
"Harry! Hurry up! I still have to talk to you!" It was Ron.  
  
I sat down on my bed, picked up you, diary, and said, "Thank you so much for this. It really helped. And Harry, I am hiding something."  
  
"What?"  
  
I grinned, picked up my quill, dipped it in my ink, and then wrote, 'I think you're very sweet and handsome.'  
  
He grinned, kissed me on the cheek, and said, "Good night. See you whenever I see you."  
  
Then he walked out the door, but when he was almost there, I whispered, almost inaudibly, "I love you, Harry Potter." He paused for a moment, and then walked on out the door. I think he heard me, but thought it was the wind. Oh well. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, I'll just love him secretly. I love you, Harry James Potter.  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, entry 7 August 16 The Leaky Cauldron  
  
I feel as if I could fly. She kissed me back! I went into her room, after hugging her-she almost suffocated-and asked if she enjoyed the game. She said she did, and then I asked why she had hugged me and then walked away. She replied that I 'was too busy being congratulated.' I'm never too busy for her. Never. She gave me a smile, and I got that impulse again, so I kissed her. As I shake myself mentally, I wonder what triggered those impulses. Could it be love? I think it is. Actually, I'm sure it is. And you know what? As I walked out of her room, I heard her whisper, "I love you, Harry Potter."  
  
I can't believe it. Hermione loves me! I paused for a moment, wondering if I should say something, but decided against it and walked on out the door. I think I'm going to fall on my bed in amazement. There. I just did. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it! Now I know it. I love her.  
  
-Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, entry 7 August 17 Mum and Dad's house  
  
I've just gotten finished telling Mum about what happened and my feelings. She says she saw Harry and me together a long time ago, when she met him in 5th year. Amazing what mums can see. "He's quite a handsome young man. Actually, he's that tall, dark, and handsome guy every girl dreams of. Be careful, sweetie. Many girls would do anything for a guy as incredible as he," she said. I sighed and said, "I know, Mum. He went out with Cho Chang in his 5th year, and Ginny in his 6th. In his 7th year, it was a variety of girls, but never me. Except for that time on Christmas.. Under the mistletoe.." I trailed off, remembering. It was Christmas of our 7th year, and we were going down for dinner. When we got to the Great Hall, Ron nudged Harry and pointed up. Harry looked, and so did I. We saw a wreath of mistletoe hanging above our heads. Harry gave Ron a sly smile then grabbed me and kissed me quickly on the lips. I gasped, then blushed a deep scarlet. Of course, we were seventeen then. Now he's twenty-one, and I'm twenty, almost twenty-one. We've grown up so much. But-Voldemort's still after him. I hope he's all right where ever he is. I love you, Harry.  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, entry 8 August 20 Puddlemere  
  
We've been back at Puddlemere two days. I've been vigorously training for the past two days, so I haven't had the time to write.  
  
I keep thinking of Hermione. And I keep thinking I should tell her. But I can't. Not until I know for sure if she loves me back. So I'm sending a letter to Ron, and copying it in here.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hey, mate! How are you? How's Hermione? I'm fine, please be sure to tell Hermione that. I haven't been injured in any way, either.  
  
Ron, I need your help. I have a secret to tell you, but you can't tell Hermione. You can't tell anyone. Ron, I'm in love... with Hermione. But I can't tell her until I know that she loves me back. So could you please find out, discreetly, if she loves me? I really appreciate your help.  
  
Thanks mate, Harry  
  
I hope he can help me. I hope she loves me.  
  
~Harry ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, entry 8 August 21 Home  
  
Ron got a letter from Harry, and he won't let me read it. All he says is that Harry says he's fine. Grr, it just makes me so mad.  
  
Also, Ron's been asking a lot of strange questions like, "What do you think of Harry?", "Does Harry seem like more than a friend to you?", and other things. Is he jealous? I don't know what to think.  
  
I do wonder if Harry loves me. Perhaps he kissed me because he loves me. My heart jumps for joy at that thought. Uh oh, here comes Ron.  
  
Later:  
  
Ron started asking me stupid questions again, like, "If Harry had a girlfriend, would you feel jealous?" I told him it would depend on the girl. He grinned and asked me another question. "If Harry were to buy you chocolates and flowers, would you be so pleased you'd kiss him?" I told him yes. Honestly, what is he up to?  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, entry 9 August 22 Puddlemere  
  
I got a letter from Hermione today. She's getting suspicious. I'll copy it here.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ron keeps asking me weird questions. Really weird questions. I'm not sure, but... I think he might be jealous. I wish you were here. You could help me figure him out.  
  
Also, what did you say in that letter to Ron that he couldn't let me see? Honestly, I thought we stopped keeping secrets from each other. Oh well. Perhaps I thought wrong. Please write back ASAP.  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
She said love. She loves me! God, get a hold of yourself, Harry. That's just a way you close a letter. I don't know what's wrong with me. I must be completely infatuated with her.  
  
-Harry  
  
P.S. I sent her a reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, entry 9 August 22 L'appartement (French)  
  
Got a letter from Harry. He didn't tell me anything about what was in the letter that he sent Ron. He also said, "Some secrets were meant to be kept until the right time." Ass. He also didn't give any hint whatsoever as to what the heck Ron's doing. Damn.  
  
Oh! Dinner's burning!  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, entry 10 August 23 Puddlemere  
  
I got a reply from Ron today. I've copied the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have done extensive research (Gah! Mate, come home, I'm starting to sound like Herm!), and I have concluded that she loves you. I asked her questions, and I also read her diary. (Honestly, the places she hides it! Yesterday, she left it in the fridge.) Some locking charm. Feel free to owl her and tell her. She's been pining away like a pine tree.  
  
Good luck, mate, Ron  
  
I feel faint. She loves me. I must send her a letter.  
  
-Harry ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione, entry 10 August 23 Home  
  
I got a letter from Harry. I'm not going to read it until I charm it in here.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
In your previous letter, you asked me if I knew why Ron was asking you weird questions. Well, he was finding something out for me. Also, you might want to change your locking charm on your diary. And I wouldn't suggest hiding it in the fridge, either.  
  
Indeed, this is the right time to reveal my secret. I wish that I could say this to you face to face, so I could sweep you off your feet and kiss you forever.  
  
I have more than friendly feelings for you. Much more than friendly. You have no idea what goes on inside my head. I picture us getting married, having children, etc. I hope I have gotten my message across to you. I have been pining away for you, for your warm embrace, beautiful smile, and sparkling eyes.  
  
Love (it is such relief to pen the word), love, love, Harry  
  
Oh. My. God. He loves me. Oh Lord, I feel faint. I need to sit down. I need to send him a reply. Oh, my thoughts are all mixed up now!  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Geez, it took me FOREVER to finish this. In the next chapter, our hero and heroine confront each other, snog, and Hermione curses Ron for reading her diary. 


	3. Chapter 3, in which you see undetailed s...

DC: As always, the HP Characters do not belong to me, nor does Puddlemere United. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, whom I am extremely happy with! June 21st, baby!  
Missing Each Other: Chapter 3  
  
Well, we must recap yet again! For Chapter 1 recap, see Chapter 2.  
  
Harry: Wins Quidditch match 290 to 60 after catching Snitch in two minutes, kisses Hermione, realizes he loves her, asks Ron to find out if Hermione loves him back, learns that she does, and sends her a very sweet letter telling her that he loves her and advising her not to hide her diary in the fridge  
  
Hermione: Gets kissed by Harry, wonders why Ron is asking her weird questions, sends a letter to Harry with many inquisitive remarks, pines away like a pine tree (in the words of Ron), hides her diary in the fridge, gets a letter from Harry telling her that he loves her and advising her not to hide her diary in the fridge, and is completely shocked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Harry, entry 11 August 30 Puddlemere  
  
I haven't heard from Hermione for a week. Could it be that Ron misjudged her, and she doesn't love me?  
  
I can't help having doubts about it. Perhaps it's good to have a little paranoia. And to always be wary. But still, I'm so worried.  
  
I've just gotten a letter from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hermione hasn't spoken to me since you sent her that letter. What did you say to her? I certainly hope it wasn't offending. Even so, it's got me worried. She sits in her room all day, coming out only to eat. And whenever I ask her what's wrong, she just glares at me.  
  
Mate, you need to come home and shake some sense into her. Before she goes ballistic. Oh, wait, I think she already has. She's just come into my room, mumbling to herself. She's opening her mouth to speak. She changed her mind. She's leaving. Well, it came close. Please come home soon, Harry.  
  
-Ron  
  
Hmmm. I wonder.... Perhaps she's in so much distress that she's taken to silence?  
  
We're getting a weeklong break starting tomorrow, so I shall return home.  
  
-Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hermione, entry 11 August 30 Home  
  
I haven't written in a week, ever since I got that letter. It's because I've no idea what to do, say, or even think, for that matter.  
  
I just can't believe it. Harry, my best friend of nearly ten years, the great Harry Potter, who defeated Lord Voldemort for ten years at age one, is in love with me.  
  
I've an idea to march right up to Puddlemere, grab him by the shoulders, shake him, and ask him why he even had the slightest idea of loving me. But I won't. I've decided that I'll wait till he comes home. Then, and only then, will I speak aloud.  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Harry, entry 12 August 31 Home  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
When I got home, all were surprised to see me. Hermione was in her room. Ron was in the living room, working on something, and Amanda was in the kitchen, trying to cook something edible for lunch. As I shut the door behind me, Ron jumped up, Amanda ran out of the kitchen, potholders in hand, and Hermione.... Well, she stayed in her room. Only when Amanda ran to get her did she emerge.  
  
She approached me slowly, as if I was a stranger. She was blinking furiously, as if trying to hold back tears. I just stood there, motionless, with my arms at my sides. When we were five feet away, she must have had a strong surge of emotion, for she ran to me and hugged me tightly. After a moment, I felt my shirt getting wet. She pulled away from me then and looked into my eyes, her face soaked with tears.  
  
"Why me?" she asked hoarsely. "Why me, of all people? Why, Harry?"  
  
I smiled at her, my heart filling with love for this modest and humble woman. "Because you're the best person in the world for me. You're the only one for me," I replied, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
I won't go into details of the kiss, but I am positive that I heard two voices go, "Awwwwww."  
  
We spent the rest of the day talking and kissing and holding hands. Boy, won't the guys back at Puddlemere be surprised when I come back, bringing my girlfriend. We can do that, you know. The females (players and non) sleep in one dormitory building, and the males (players and non) sleep in the other. Of course, I'll only bring her if she wants to come.  
  
-Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hermione, entry 12 August 31 Home  
  
Omigosh! Harry's back! And he kissed me! Again, and again, and again... you get the point. Oh, I'm so happy, I feel as if I could fly!  
  
I had no idea that he had come home until Amanda came into my room and said that he was here. I slowly rose and left my room. When I saw him, I felt like crying. He looked so handsome. I approached him slowly, blinking back tears. All of the sudden, my heart filled with joy and love, and I rushed to him and hugged him tightly, letting the tears flow free. After a moment, I looked up at him, and voiced the question I had been asking myself for the past week.  
  
"Why me? Why me, of all people? Why, Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Because you're the best person in the world for me. You're the only one for me," he replied, leaning down to kiss me. I won't go into details, but I swear I heard two voices go, "Awwwwww."  
  
-Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Harry, entry 13 September 1 Home  
  
Today would be the first day of the term if we were still going to Hogwarts. In honor of the occasion, we spent the day reminiscing about the 'old days'. It seems just yesterday that we graduated.  
  
Ah, I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my chest. Getting my feelings out in the open, and knowing that Hermione has accepted me has greatly affected me. I feel so light, like a Snitch.  
  
Just having her with me is like having the sun shine 24/7. She makes me a better person. Tomorrow I'll ask her if she'll come to Puddlemere with me.  
  
-Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hermione, entry 13 September 2 Home  
  
Today, Harry asked me to go to Puddlemere with him. I asked him if players were allowed to bring their significant others. He said they did, all the time.  
  
I agreed, and am now in the middle of packing my things. Harry has just left; he had come in intent on a snogging session.  
  
He's so silly sometimes, I wonder how he can get serious when Voldemort comes after him. He's my Harry, all right. Oh, how I love him. He's the best person for me, like my other half.  
  
I wonder what Puddlemere's like. Harry never said anything about it in his letters.  
  
-Hermione  
  
P.S. Finally cursed Ron for reading my diary. He's still wobbly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Harry, entry 14 September 3 Home  
  
I took Hermione out on a date tonight. She thoroughly enjoyed it. So did I. I can't wait to get back to Puddlemere. The guys'll be so surprised. Three more days.  
  
Ron's just come in to tell me I've a visitor, so I'll be back later.  
  
Later: Oh my God, it was Malfoy. No wonder Ron had that look on his face when he came to tell me. He wanted to wish me luck for some reason. Then he told me that he'd joined Puddlemere United, as a backup Seeker. I told him that I was the backup Seeker, and he said, "Not anymore. Didn't you hear? Kurt Manning told the coach that he's retiring, and he said that you were the best man for the job." Then he paused before asking, "You mean you haven't got your letter yet?"  
  
I shook my head just as an owl swooped into the room. I picked up the letter and read it through quickly as Malfoy smirked.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Kurt has quit, saying he's too old to be playing and his eyes are going bad. He told me that you're the best man for the job, so I'm promoting you. You are now the official Seeker for Puddlemere United. This means more work, though. I hope you're up to it, or Draco, your new backup, gets the job, and you're a backup again.  
  
Sincerely, Oliver Wood Captain of Puddlemere United Quidditch Team  
  
P.S. Don't forget to bring your girlfriend when you come back from break.  
  
I jumped up and ran into Hermione's room. She looked up from her suitcase as I burst in. I handed her the letter, and she read it through quickly, before throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me soundly on the mouth.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Harry!" she said, her smile lighting up her face.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked, coming into the room. I showed him the letter, and he grinned and clapped me on the back, saying, "Congratulations, mate!"  
  
We all headed out into the living room, where Malfoy still stood. When Hermione saw him, she gasped and took a step back behind me. "What's he doing here?" she whispered.  
  
"Relax, Granger," said Malfoy. "I'm only here to wish Potter good luck, and to remind him that if he fails, I get the job. And as I've just done both of those things, I'll be leaving now."  
  
With that, he turned and strode out of the flat.  
  
I still can't believe it.  
  
-Harry  
  
Hermione, entry 14 September 3 Home  
  
GAH! Harry's the official Seeker now! He came into my room while I was packing, and showed me his letter. I can't believe it! I kissed him and hugged him, and then Ron came in, saw the letter, and congratulated him. Then we all went into the living room, and I saw Malfoy standing there. I gasped and took a step back behind Harry, and asked him what Malfoy was doing here.  
  
Then Malfoy said something that actually wasn't evil or insulting before turning and leaving.  
  
Really weird, it was.  
  
Well, I'm tired, so it's sleepy-time!  
  
-Hermione  
  
Harry, entry 15 September 7 Puddlemere  
  
Well, we're back. Sorry I haven't written, but it's been hectic. Hermione had a run-in with Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley on the 4th and he cursed her. Sadly, it was a 24 hour curse, so we weren't able to reach Puddlemere when I planned. I sent an owl to Wood, though, giving him an explanation. Luckily, he accepted, so I haven't been pulled back.  
  
Draco (Oh, the shame that I must call him that!) sent a Howler to his father, much to our amusement. Then he got a Howler back, and the look on his face is one I shall never forget.  
  
"DRACO IGNATIUS MALFOY, DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME AGAIN! THE MUDBLOOD"-this was spat out-"GOT IN MY WAY, AND WHEN SHE DIDN'T MOVE I CURSED HER FOR BEING INSUBORDINATE! SO NEVER, EVER SEND ME MAIL LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE SEVERELY PUNISHED!"  
  
That's how the Howler went. Of course, then I got mad, saying that Hermione was not insubordinate. She just acted toward Malfoy senior the way she would act to any other evil wizard who was Voldemort's right hand man.  
  
This, of course, made everybody chuckle. Even Draco. That surprised me, that I hadn't insulted him.  
  
I told him this.  
  
"I don't care about him anymore, unless he hurts someone I like. He did three years ago, and ever since, I've hated him," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
I was astonished. "You. like me?"  
  
He shrugged. "Why shouldn't I? Besides the fact that it was your fault Slytherin's lost the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup ever since you've been at Hogwarts except for first year, and you're much better at Quidditch than I am, and you're the famous Harry Potter and all that."  
  
Hermione and I stared at him in openmouthed shock.  
  
"Yes, I like you, since you've saved the world from an evil git who kills Muggles and would rule the world. Or you've tried, at least. He's still at large. Plus, I don't want anybody ruling me. If you can get rid of him, then I think we can be great friends."  
  
We were still staring at him.  
  
"I hope that was sarcastic," I was finally able to say.  
  
"Oh, no, it really wasn't," he replied.  
  
Hermione and I just looked at each other. This was really weird.  
  
Then Draco yawned. "Well, I'm off for a good ol' sleep. You guys should get to sleep, too."  
  
Then he left.  
  
So here I am, puzzling over Draco's strange behavior.  
  
I'm sighing as I wish I could go over and see Hermione, but I can't.  
  
Will end here for tonight.  
  
-Harry  
  
Hermione, entry 15 September 8 Puddlemere  
  
Ooh, I just want to curse him out, that Malfoy! Not younger, older. He cursed me for not moving out of his way. Am sure Harry's informed his diary of events, so will not go into further detail. Have feeling that our diaries talk to each other.  
  
Anyways, we were given a warm welcome here at Puddlemere. Then Harry had a very weird conversation with Draco. Won't go into details.  
  
The players started training again. Us significant others stood in the stands and cheered them on.  
  
Harry (Oh, that crazy man!) was practicing a fancy stunt, and he got hit by a Bludger and fell of his broom. Luckily, he wasn't too far from the ground, but he broke a leg anyway.  
  
I, of course, rushed onto the field immediately and healed him. Luckily, it wasn't that bad, but Oliver still didn't let him practice for the rest of the day. So he and I went back and had a nice afternoon together.  
  
Sadly, Oliver still had to talk to him. He's just left. I'll end for now, as I must go find out what happened.  
  
Later:  
  
Oliver said that if Harry can't concentrate, he'll have to become a reserve again! Oh, the shame! I consoled him and gave him some pointers, so hopefully he will concentrate more.  
  
-Hermione 


End file.
